Mirror's Edge
by Kuro-C Inc
Summary: To think they where just looking for a cure... Ranma and Ryoga find themselves acting as the heroes yet again. Between girls, dragons and other mystical creatures can either of them come out on top as they uncover an evil plot before them.
1. Anointing a Hero

**Mirror's Edge**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the character in this working besides the ones I create to forge the stories plot. Also I'm making no money from this. As such I have no gain in its creation other then the pleasure for writing it and words of advice given though its reviews.

**Note**: I have changed some things and added alot from the origonal release.

**Chapter One:** Anointing a Hero

* * *

It was dark, really dark. All alone a man sat in front of an almost spent fire. Its coals hardly aglow as the embers continued to fade out. The man slowly rose to his feet and while beginning a soft chant no loader then a whisper. After a minute of this chanting the man produced a small stone with a mark engraved in it. Tossing the stone into the now dead fire he cried out in a loud voice, his speech in a tongue unknown to many. Suddenly the dead fire pit took life and became a raging inferno before the man. Quickly the flames took form and became like a Chinese styled dragon and encircled the area as its head turn to the man in front of the fire pit.

"Why have you summoned me… again? I do not play fool for the council you serve or the king that rules your lands." The dragon shaped inferno said.

"I'm sorry to have summoned you so soon after the last moon. But this matter is of the child of eighth blood, Ranko. The girl will turn sixteen a quarter past the next half moon and her blood is beginning to show its nature." The man said as he wiped his brow.

"What of the thin blood? Surely you do jest to say that her draconic blood is swelling? She my have the blood of a dragon in her but it's to thin to mount to anything." The dragon replied.

"Well it seems that the 'Great Mother' thought it prudent for me to tell you about the girl." The man said picking up his cane that had been on the ground this entire time. After the cane's retrieval he continued. "The girl's blood is swelling. She's stiff each morning and though she hides it she is in some pain."

"If she's in pain it's the weakness of her body not the blood it contains. I find it hard that the thin blood should have her blood swell." The fiery dragon returned. "Regardless the most she can get is a pair of wings. But with such thin blood that might be out of her reach."

"I don't think it's her form that needs concern. But rather it's the strength of her soul that the 'Great Mother' is concerned about. She is unconsciously emitting a passive aura of power that only first bloods can match. She herself hasn't noticed this but others have begun to. The problem is that she can't seem to access the draconic energy within herself."

"So a mage with out spells then… No. it's more like a mage cut off from there source." The dragon said. "So she needs a focus what's the problem with that?"

"None of the medians are working. While they connect, there focus of her power is so weak that she can't draw it out." The man replied while shaking his head.

"Why does this child get the attention of my summoning; while the more promising one are barely mentioned? What makes her so special that she should get the honor of my hearing of her?" The Dragon asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but the facts I can tell. She's the only girl that the 'Great Mother' allows to tend her chamber unquestioned. She isn't allowed to go into town and has a charm that makes sure of this. She was born under the stars of the horse in the year of the red dragon, much like the draconic blood that flows through her veins. At age 15 she should be looking for a husband but she rather spend all here time either with the 'Great Mother' and her guidance or tending the fledglings of her litter." The man said taking a breath.

"What of her parents." The dragon asked.

"They died in a riot. She was given to the care of the council but the 'Great Mother' asked for the child." The man replied evenly.

"So my summoning is more for the concern of Elenryce. She is a proud one. The answer is simple. The median the child needs is unique to only her. It is rare but once found she will have her power." The dragon replied.

"What is the median she need." The man asked.

"She will be drawn to it herself. She will show you where to look unknowingly. I wouldn't be at all surprised if it's a one of the fledgling she tends." The fire dragon replied.

"You think she's a rider!? Riders are a rarity to those beyond second bloods." The man said in surprise.

"Perhaps… It is not certain, more likely she's bound to it from an event or even birth." The dragon continued. "Now if that is all the maters you have for me then I will take my leave."

"No there are two others. They are related to an action of Ryluk." The old man replied again wiping his brow.

"Why would his actions need my words? Surely you don't think he's caused a miss judgment on those before him." The dragon asked.

"No. the problem is of a different nature. He was summoned without rite and leaves a mysterious child in his wake." The man paused letting the strangeness of this sink in.

"Go on." The dragon simple stated.

"Two human's where in the temple. He gave a blessing to the first boy and to another sent him off somewhere in a cone of flame. The girl was in place of the second." The old man continued.

"Hmm. What of the girl? Is she human as well?" the dragon asked.

"No she bares markings of a cat; though something isn't right about her like she is tainted in some way." The replied evenly.

"How did the humans get into the keep?" the dragon asked. "Thought only dragons where allowed inside."

"It is a question no one can answer I'm afraid. They appeared to seemingly walk right in unnoticed." Said leaning on his staff. "I watched it happen."

"Ryluk, the Blessed Smoke… He seems to know something by his action on this. He probably set what needs to happen into motion by this even. Was there any thing left with the girl?" the said giving what he heard some thought.

"Yes a light blue clear stone about the size of my palm." He replied.

"I think it might be a soul-crystal. Rare indeed but most likely not a present for Elenryce; she'll be mad at that news. The stone is for this girl's use only; she also isn't to be harmed." The fiery dragon ordered.

"What of the two boys that where there in Ryluk temple I will hear more on them? One was blessed and the other sent some where." The dragon said turning the focus back.

"Yes, the first took off running into the forest around the keep. Lady Carry is after him. The Great Mother thinks it best to talk to him about what has happened." The man replied wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Tell Elenryce that I expect her to use that boy to clean up the mess in the western forest. He has Ryluk blessing after all. For the other boy we'll see what happens." Stated the dragon. "Is that it now? No more request for my consulting."

"Yes, well that is it until next moon when I bring word." The man replied.

"So be it. Tell Elernyce that she should be more thoughtful before summoning me over such trifles of her personal life." The dragon said as he dissipated into the air.

* * *

A girl sat on an extravagant bed naked looking at the mirror on the wall. Its frame adorned in dragons made of gold and silver. What she saw though was white hair, light copper eyes and the youthful body of a light tan teenage girl. Though that's not where her focus was at. No it was that which sat on top of her head and poked out from her tail end. The objects where also furry and white, same as her hair and they twitched as she fidgeted looking at herself in the mirror. She continued to sit there for several minutes staring in shock. A light breeze came in from the large window to her left. Giving the light pink curtains a flutter. The cool air hit her flesh and she yelped in surprise when she felt sensation come from these fur parts. Slowly raising her right hand she touched the soft object on top of her head. Then with her left she reach a touched the one extending from her back side confirming that they where indeed real and where part of her. Closing her eye she counted to three and opened them hoping that what she saw was just a dream. There staring back at her was the same girl with the additional appendages. Then she noticed her eyes and something felt off about her mouth too. Her eyes where slit much like that of a cat. Pulling her lip up she found that her canines where larger and stuck out. Also quickly looking at her hands she noticed that they seemed more claw like as well as her feet. She turned her view from the mirror to the body it reflected and moving her hands across it lengths. She stopped when she felt another breeze come through the window. Glancing to her right she found at the end of the bed laid some clothing and other things. It looked like a few containers and towels where set there as well. She then let out a sigh.

"Where am I… what happened to me?" she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry about this." A voice echoed.

"Who's there!" she said jumping to her feet looking in every direction.

"If I would have known…" another echoed.

"Where are you!?" She shouted grabbing one of the towels to cover her body.

"You must search." A third echoed softer as if fading.

"What?!" she replied.

"For what I've done." The voices echoed again this time the end faded out.

"What you did?!" she shouted still darting her eyes trying to locate the voice. But after several minutes of no responses she figured it left. "Now that a think about it who am I?"

"You're awake! Great!" A female voice spoke from behind her with the sound of a locking door.

"Who are you?" she turned to look at the woman that stood near the entrance to the room.

"I've been assigned to watch over you and make sure you're cared for while recovering. My name is Meya and I'll also be your doctor. The woman said as she walked farther into the room.

"Where am I." she girl asked.

"Well, I would answer that after you tell me your name and how you're feeling." Meya replied walking up to the bed and placing her hand on the girl's forehead.

"I feel ok… my name is umm… umm…" the girl replied

"Hmm… I don't think "Umm Umm" is your name so I take it that you don't remember it. Do you remember anything else like your family or maybe a friend?" Meya replied moving her hands to check other parts of the girl's body. But she got a blank stair from the girl. "Ok What if I said the name of a boy that was here with one of his friends. Do you think you might remember then?"

"I don't know…" the girl replied.

"Ok, Ryoga. Do you know that name?" Meya asked. The girl thought for a bit then shook her head. "What about Ranma?" again after a few seconds of thought she shook her head again.

"So where am I?" the girl asked.

"You are in one of the many chambers of the great Stag keep and current guest of her majesty the Great Mother, Elenryce."

"What happened to Ryoga guy and his friend? I mean… Why would you ask me if I knew them?" the girl asked.

"The Great Mother will talk to you about many things; I just though that you might have known them in some way. Besides your body looks fine and I think you're in well enough health for a quick bath and trip to the see her." Meya replied.

"What happened to me?" the girl asked as Meya pulled her up from the bed and lead her to one four doors in the room.

"I was told that I should tell you that you where hit in the head. But that would be saying only part of the truth." Meya said. "I would like to tell you more but I think it might be best to hear it from the mouth of the witness.

"Who's that?" the girl asked.

"The old Sage himself." Meya stated dryly as she opened the door revealing a large bathroom.

"…Sage?" the girl replied back. She stopped hesitantly in her tracks for a moment.

"You know you look cute with the cat features." Meya replied pulling the door shut. "Now lets get you all washed up and ready to meet everyone.

* * *

Ryoga wasn't having a great time. He hated to admit it but he knew that people here seem to hate him and he couldn't seem to get lost like he usually does when trouble happens. He currently had a pack of guys in armor chasing him down like prey. He ducked, leaped over, and run through the woods that surrounded 'Stag Keep' as the locals called it. Every so often he's enter a big clearing and find that he was back in front of the keep again.

"This is your entire fault Ranma!" Ryoga shouted out as he dodged the several spears thrown at him and dashing into another clearing. Looking ahead of him he saw the keep again. "Gah! Why can't I get out of here!" he screamed pounding the ground with his fist.

"Give it up. We don't have to chase you. The magic of the forest will keep you here. But the 'Great Mother' has asked that you come to her at once and be judged." One of the men giving chase said.

"No! I'm not about to take the heat for Ranma's ass. No, if you want to pass judgment on someone it's him not me." Ryoga spit out.

"Too late, you can't run again boy." Another said as he drove his spear in the ground with a smirk. Suddenly Ryoga couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?!" Ryoga shouted as he struggled to move but found himself frozen in place.

"We did nothing you just walked on a trap is all." A woman said from behind him. "I'll take him off your hands guys. The great mother is getting worried that he got away." They with a sudden flash of light he was standing in front of a large door his body still frozen.

"Let me go!" Ryoga said as he felt the woman behind him grab the back of his shirt.

"That's up to the Great Mother, but I think she has a different plan for you." the woman said before placing a second hand on his back.

"I'm not taking the fall for Ranma! You hear me!" Ryoga shouted.

"Who said anything about Ranma…" she replied pulling on his shirt and throwing him backwards. Ryoga flew and hit the wall on the opposite side of the corridor away from the door and he blacked out.

"Carry you should be a little gentler with him. I don't want a broken toy." A soft and sweet voice called out from out of nowhere. "I'd hate to have to tell her that the man I thought would be a good sacrifice is broken now.

"Na I think you're too soft. This dolly is made of tough stuff. Besides why would you care if I still play like a child with my toys?" the women now know as Carry asked.

"Just saving you the trip is all I want. What would the Great Mother do anyways? Would she give him equal punishment?" the disembodied voiced replied.

"Oh that's right, The Great mother was going to have him do something fun and exciting. If you think it's got something to do with the other boy your wrong." Carry stated walking over to Ryoga's prone body.

"Oh then her plans are to use the toy?"

"Come and watch then. I'm sure it will be interesting." Carry said lifting Ryoga over her shoulders and walk down the hall. Soon they where at the end and stood before a large red door. "I have the boy named Ryoga as requested." She shouted so those on the other side of the door could hear her.

"Enter" was replied back as the doors began to open. Carry strolled in and found an empty chair at the side of the door and set Ryoga down in it. The room opened up into a vast cave with torches lighting the tunnels as they hung on the walls. All around the entrance stood five men in worn brown robes. Ryoga regained consciousness shortly and found himself sitting in a wooden chair.

"So you where given Ryluk's blessing." A loud and stern female voice said from the depths of the tunnels grabbing Ryoga's attention. "This is a curious thing."

"Contradictory to what we thought. He doesn't posses any runes or artifacts." Carry said back at the voice. "As for the boy Ranma, we are currently still tracing the targeted path."

"Ryoga, is it. You have touched something that most mortals aren't even able to see. Do you know what that is?" the Voice from the tunnels asked. Ryoga finding that he was able to move again stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about nor do I care. I'm not going to take Ranma's punishment for him." Ryoga stated.

"You fear that I'm going to punish you for being blessed?" the voice from the cave asked.

"Blessed don't make me laugh. I have one of the most cursed lives. My life is saturated with pain, suffering, and humiliation!" Ryoga shouted fist clenched.

"You view us as the enemy?" The voices replied getting closer.

"And you don't!?" Ryoga replied.

"No I don't. Ryluk gave you his blessing. You're no enemy of mine. Rather you are one to help us as we in a way will help you." The voices from the cave said as it got even closer. Soon a large shape comes into view from the caves.

"Gha! You're a dragon!" Ryoga said a he took in the view of the creature in front of him.

"Yes my body is of the dragon race as you're of the human. But that is not what I wish to discuss with you." the dragon said coming more into view. It was a western style dragon. It had golden scales with a pink shine. The dragon stood fifteen feet high and twenty five feet long. "I want to inform you of the matter that is present and a request that's more of an obligation, if you truly are a person of just intent."

"What could I not know about the situation? You going to explain why you want me hunted down?!" Ryoga snapped back.

"Well yes actually and would you believe in the prospects of magic?" the dragon replied.

"I was cursed so ya I believe in magic." Ryoga returned.

"Yes I see. But your actions actually go deeper then you would have thought. More to the point, I send you to find and save a spirit as well as a town. That is if you can manage it. For your friends hand in this we shall see what actions he plays to."

"Like I care! That bastard can rot where he is and that would suite me just fine." Ryoga lashed out anger clear in his voice.

"You are a book to me and I read you with as much ease as any other. What you say is based on your emotions and that is all. When you calm down and think you'll see that the task I send you to do is what you'll end up doing anyway. Be it out of hate, anger, jealousy, pride, honor or and other reason that you will use to motivate your self into action." The dragon said before lifting its paw and waving it at Ryoga. There was an eerie silence that followed this gesture. Then a thud was heard as Ryoga hit the floor unconscious. "The tainted one approaches soon. Though her heart appears blank…" The great dragon said gesturing for Carry to take Ryoga further into the cave.

* * *

"So Why I'm I dressed like this?" The girl with white hair asked.

"It's the custom attire for those who are gifted with the power of magic. As for that stone, the Great Spirit Ryluk left it with you." Meya replied standing behind the girl combing her hair. "We put it on a string so you can wear it like an amulet."

"But the cloth is very thick and heavy... I can hardly move…" the girl wined.

"Oh. It's like that to add protection of course. But it's shouldn't be heavy…" Meya answered.

"…. I can't remember anything about myself. I don't know who my mama and pa are." The girl replied.

"Well I think that it will come in time. You might find new friends as well as old ones." Meya replied putting her arms around the girls Shoulders in a reassuring embrace. "Besides I think u should go with a pigtail the look would suites you."

"My memory is entwined to those two isn't? That's why you mentioned them right?" the girl asked.

"Yes you are some how tied to them." Meya said after a long pause. "But only you can find out how. No one knows where you came from yet but you where left lying in a pile of ashes."

"Then the story that I hit my head was false?" the girl retorted turning her gaze to the mirror.

"There! Your hair is done for now." Meya stated with a grin finishing the last tie on the girl's mid back length hair. "No you did hit your head. That much is certain. That lump knocked you out for three day and it swelled up to the size of my fist."

"Ok…. Then exactly what happened?" the girl replied not to sure of herself at the moment.

"As I said that'll be explained latter, as for you at the moment I think you should think of a name you would like to go by so we can call you something other then mysterious-white-haired-cat-girl." Meya said in a joking tone.

"You talked like Kuno there for a second though he'd say tree-born-kettle-girl I think." The girl replied.

"Oh? Who's this Kuno?" Meya asked.

"Um… I don't know… But I know that's what he'd say. Flowers… for some reason Kuno reminds me of flowers."

"Hmm… What about these flowers? What kind of feeling do you get when you think about them?" Meya asked with a thoughtful look.

"I think there nice but it's not my thing really. I mean I don't know." She said looking quite confused about it.

"So what's your favorite flower?" Meya asked turning the girl around and with a few pins she got the amulet to stay centered over the girl's chest.

"Not sure but, it was red. I like the color red." The girl replied closing her eyes and clasping her hands in front of herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly gaining a look of peace. Below her on the ground a glyph began to etch its self into the floor. Meya watched in wonderment as what she could tell was a low level spell circle appearing. It shined a soft green while the air in the room pickup into a light breeze swirling around the girl. The air began to shimmer and pick up momentum as it wrapped around the girl. It seemed to warp the clothing she was wearing and change it; causing them to shimmer brightly as they changed. Soon the wind stopped and the clothing lost it glow revealing what happened. Her shirt was now a light red low cut sleeveless shirt with the pendent loosely hanging in place against her cleavage that was now being slightly revealed. The shirt was long, going down to her mid thigh. The shirt was also cut starting at the waist to the end at the sides and back. Under the flaps of the shirt could be seen a white skirt that went above the knees and had a golden strip about an inch in. On her arms where a light pink cloth wraps that covered the length of her forearms with a small bit covering the back of her hands looping around her index fingers. Across her forehead sat a circlet with a azure colored gem shaped like a tear running into her bangs. Her feet wore sandals and they seemed to be designed for her clawed foot.

"Well guess we just found out that you are a glyph shaper. So how do those feel?" Meya asked.

"……" the girl slowly opened her eyes and then looked at herself. "I asked the wind if it would help me with the clothing because it was a bit uncomfortable."

"You asked the Wind? You're saying that you didn't make the glyph on the floor?" Meya said as she pointed to the ground.

"Umm no." the girl replied.

"Ok… then how did you ask the wind and what would make you think of asking the wind?" Meya replied.

"It asked me if it could help. That was when I closed my eyes. I asked it and then it replied 'may I barrow some of your power'." The girl told taking a look at the glyph in the floor. "Wait… this seal shouldn't work with these nodes."

"What? You really know the workings of glyphs? Now that's rare." Meya said revaluating the girl before her. "So you are a glyph shaper then."

"Yes. The nodes on this glyph are a mix between rank 3 and 7, which isn't unheard of but not common. The thing is that this seal is broken into 5 nodes. The center one is a class 10 rune so it can't hold much power. The problem is that the center one should at least be a class 7 rune to match the other nodes." The girl replied.

"Would it work if the power was supplied in a controlled manner?" Meya asked.

"That would only power the central node leaving the others very empty. The task would be done at a painfully slow rate, if at all." The girl stated.

"Did the wind say anything else?" Meya said with a thoughtful look.

"It called me Amnar." She replied with an unsteady tone.

* * *

Amnar slowly followed Meya down one hallway after another. The place was build like a huge castle or fortress. She had taken note that the image of dragons where in every piece of the place. She clasped her hands behind her back as she walked studying the figures carved into the walls.

"Amazing aren't they?" Meya asked glancing back at the neko-girl.

"Must've taken a long time to do each one and the place is full of them." Amnar replied.

"Well where about there. Just one more hall and we'll be at the door." Meya said pointing in the direction the still had to go.

"Meya back in the room… I know for a fact that glyph can't work but I don't know how I know about them." Amnar stated after a little bit.

"I'm sure that it will come in time." Meya replied as they turned down the last hall that led to a large red door.

"That's where the 'Great Mother' is?" Amnar asked quickening her steps to match Meya.

"Yep, can't wait till she sees how cute you look!" Meya said placing her hand on top of Amnar head and patting the girl. Reaching the door shortly there after, Meya placed three loud knocks on the door. After a few seconds the door swung open being pulled by a woman.

"So how did your part go Carry?" Meya asked as she stepped into the room followed by Amnar.

"Easy enough so far, but that only because he stumbled into one of my traps." Carry replied shacking her head. "Of course you get the little girl that can't fight ya."

"She seems to behave herself for me." Meya replied. "Her name is Amnar."

"Well she's done with that Ryoga guy. Wonder if he's got the short end of the stick or not." Carry commented pushing the large door shut.

"He will begin his quest as he has always done; though the girl will need a companion before she makes her way from his place." A voice came deep inside the cave.

"I assume that you must be the Great Mother of the castle. Though hiding from sight isn't very proper to hold a conversation." Amnar stated as she stepped deeper into the cavern.

"I'm currently headed towards you young one. Hap you may tell me why you are tainted. There are bindings on you that run deep." The voice replied as it got closer.

"I have no memories of anything like that, but you wouldn't happen to be a dragon or drake?" Amnar said holding her position in front of the caves mouth. "This large cave and the red glow at the far end make me wonder."

"You guess right. I'm a dragon as are all who attend Stag Keep." The Great Mother replied as she came into view and lay down before Amnar. To The Great Mother's side was a young girl about Amnar's look in age. The girl had red hair that flowed to the small of her back. She wore a just a red large shirt tied at several points to fit her form. The excess left to make a skirt at the end.

"She smells like a human mother." The red headed girl stated as she stayed at the dragons side. Her words coming across agitated.

"Yes she does. Though I also smell other qualities about her that lets me know she's more then that." The dragon replied.

"So then maybe you can shed light on how I got here? Since I know a bump on the head doesn't cause someone to appear somewhere." Amnar asked looking up at the large creature; ignoring the red head.

"While I don't know the reason I do know the trigger that brought you here. Are you familiar with spells or the prospect of magic?" the Great Mother asked.

"I am. Though more so in elemental glyphs. I can't really cast much in the way of spells." Amnar replied sitting down in front of the dragon.

"Glyphs now? What a strange art to know about. You don't remember anything about learning this or some one who might be connected to you?" The Great mother asked as she studied the girl in front of her. "Ranko, I sense that you are uneasy in her company."

"It's nothing. Just a bit of light headedness is all." The red head girl replied turning her head to the side.

"You have a tingling felling all over your body don't you. Do your eyes hurt as well?" the dragon asked not buying the girl's words.

"Yes it is as you say. I'll be fine, please don't worry about it." Ranko replied closing her eyes and giving her head a slight shake.

"Ranko. Let me see your eyes it might be different then you think." The Great dragon ordered. "You know very well that it's not something you shouldn't worry about."

"Yes mother…" Ranko turned and looked the dragon in the eye. As the Great Mother studied the girl eyes she took a smirk as if finding something amusing.

"Your blue eyes are turned bright red child. I know this is going to be uncomfortable but I want you to go over and sit next to Amnar." The Dragon Mother said giving the Ranko a nudge with her snout sending her on.

"She seems to be able to talk to the elemental spirits as well. Amnar demonstrated this by changing the outfit I had put on her and why she looks the way they do now." Meya said from the door as she sat in one of the chairs there.

"Hmm you're no common little girl are you? But then the only clues we are given are your rare knowledge and abilities." The dragon paused for a second then continued. "Ryluk is a very old dragon who only through means of a ritual can be summoned."

"I take it no simple ritual would do either." Amnar added giving glance to Ranko as she took position next to her.

"Right, yet not only was he summoned without a rite, he blesses one of the boys. The other disappears in a blaze of fire. A large pile of ash was left in his wake." The Great Mother continued as she notices the air around the girls slowly turn and pushing the dirt away from them. "You where found sticking out of the ash."

"So what ever happened to the other boy that disappeared is related to me is what your implying. Which would suggest that he and I in some way switched places?" Amnar stated looking thoughtful. "But I believe Meya said there was a witness for this event."

"Yes but he's not able to come at the moment. Before that though I wish for you to tell me as to what end does that stone amulet on chest hold. It must be also connected to you and the boy since Ryluk stayed long enough at hand it over to Meya." The Great Mother asked.

"I don't know… I mean I haven't tried to understand its use." Amnar replied placing her right hand against her chest over the amulet. Amnar closed her eyes while taking a few deep breaths she brought her other hand up to the piece as well. Next to her Ranko felt the tingling sensation intensify. Instantly runes etch themselves into the ground beneath the two and begin to let of a soft red glow. Some time passed as both girls sat there until they slowly opened their eyes.

* * *

Ranma stood looking up at a mass fire in the form of a giant bull like creature. It looked down at him as it slowly marched towards him. Standing on its hind legs flames swirled around it. The trees next to it burst into flames as it walked by them. A deep chuckle echoed from its throat in amusement.

"I'll have some fun with you." The creature said with a deep voice.

* * *

"What is it children?" the Great Mother asked as she took note that the girls opened their eyes.

"Did the boy that disappeared have a pigtail and red shirt with black pants?" Amnar and Ranko asked in sync with a hint of worry in each of their voices. Both the girls blinked and looked at each other before Amnar continued "I saw a man just like that, he was fighting a fiery monster."

"Do you know if it was now or at another time?" The Great Mother asked. "Do you know the monster he fights?"

"No I don't. But it scares me. That man… he's just a human, there's no way he's going to survive." Amnar replied as she brought her knees up to her chest. Ranko nodded in agreement.

"What did you do? Why did I see that?" Ranko asked wearily looking to Amnar.

"I'm not sure. It just happened." Amnar replied.

"Meya… please take her back to her room. She is troubled by what might be and should rest. I need time to prepare for a coming rite." The Great Dragon ordered. "Ranko, you will have Amnar help you attended your duties starting tomorrow."

"Yes, right away Great Mother." Meya replied walking over to Amnar and offering her hand with a smile. Meya lead Amnar back to her room.

* * *

"So are you scared that the monster will kill him?" Meya asked sitting at the edge of the bed back in the room they gave the cat girl. Amnar stared at herself in the mirror as she played with her hair. She stood there in silence before turning to Meya.

"I'm in a contract with him in some way." Amnar said glancing at Meya leaning against the wall. "The ash and fire are most important clue. I sent him to a fiery death."

"Then you believe that he's dead…" Meya stated. When Amnar nodded she let of a smirk. "Before you awoke we had someone scry the two boys and you. You turned up blank but the others had quite a history."

"What would it matter? He can't beat it." Amnar replied slumping to the floor.

"He's kill a sacred beast before, a phoenix hybrid. He isn't without the ability to take on monsters." Meya answered as she moved next to the girl on the wall.

"Phoenix? He beat it? But humans can't survive the flames let alone win a fight with one." Amnar retorted as she gave Meya a skeptic look. "Stop trying to give me false hope by make up stories."

"While yes it sounds farfetched. It is true that he did it. But it seems to me that you're regaining more of your memory if you can argue the possibility with accurate reasoning." Meya replied. "Besides that he wields a great power that let him do impossible things for a human."

"I know I'm human too, though I can't prove it with the cat-like changes to my body. I didn't look like this before I'm sure of it." Amnar said hoping to change the subject.

"I'm sure that he will find you very cute. Probably sweep you off your feet and marry you." Meya playfully replied.

"I…" Amnar stumble.

"He will save you from your own mistakes. Rescuing girls is something that he just happens to be good at." Meya said putting a reassuring arm around the girl.

"You make him sound like some hero." Amnar commented as she leaned into Meya side.

"Well why not pray for his success. Give him your blessing. I'm sure he'll do that much better if he has it." Meya give her a nudge. "Maybe even hope for him to be your prince charming."

"Enough already, I do want him to survive. If he can fix my mistake then I will be grateful. Though I can't remember what I did so all I can do right now is wishing him the best of luck." Amnar blurted out.

"Why don't you? Can't hurt can it?" Meya stated plainly. Amnar pausing for a few minutes as she as she gave it some thought before she took a deep breath bringing her hands to the amulet.

"I know it's not fair for me to ask you to do this. But please don't get hurt. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for bringing you into my trouble. Please… save me from my actions." She said out loud.

"Feel better?" Meya asked receiving a nod. Standing up she brought Amnar with her. "Lets get you to bed then. Maybe he'll be here when you wake up."

"That would be too good. Just hope he doesn't hate me for what I caused." Amnar replied walking towards the bed.

* * *

Ryoga found himself in the middle of a very large and thick pine forest. They didn't seem like anything special to him but you never could be to sure. His pack was sitting next to him leaning up on a log. The last thing he remembered was talking to that big dragon before waking up here. Hoisting his pack he began to make his way through the wooded area in search of a clearing and a water source. As he trudged onwards he heard the sound of footsteps following him. Sparing a glance he saw a red creature hiding in the brush.

"Not much a hiding spot with all that green around ya. You really don't blend in there." Ryoga said out loud mostly to him self.

"And what are your intentions here human?" A fox replied in a soft female voice coming out of the brush. Ryoga gave a surprised look but quickly regained his composure as he was use to all the odd stuff that happened in his life.

"Figures… talk to a dragon and then all the creature want to chat with ya." Ryoga commented out loud ignoring that the fox seemly look of surprise. "Well a water source is a good start. Like a lake or a river, though a clearing would be nice as well."

"And what do you plan on doing once you find one?" The fox asked jumping on the log in front of him.

"Why a fox like you wants to know is beyond me. Set up a camp for tonight before it gets dark. If I'm invading your home sorry but I'll be leaving in the morning so there need for you worry about me." Ryoga said adjusting his bag as leapt over a gap in the woods floor. Most likely a cave he thought as he gave the fissure another look before vaulting himself into the woods. The fox stared in surprise as the human cleared a thirty yard jump without a problem. Quickly realizing that the human was getting away the fox gave chase. After about an hour of chasing the human the fox was about to give up when the man came to a stop overlooking small clearing that sat next to a stream.

"This will do for tonight." Ryoga declared as he walked over to running water. "Guess I better check if my curse is really gone…" he stuck his hand into the stream and waited for the curse to trigger. After a few seconds past he jumped and shouted in joy.

"[Panting] you're not human are you?!" the fox asked slowly making its way to the stream for a drink.

"Of course I'm human!" He retorted pointing his finger at the fox. "Why are you following me anyway?"

"Listen all around you. What do you hear?" The fox challenged after it sated its thirst. "What do you see?"

Pausing a moment Ryoga studied the world around him. He listened to the wind as it blew through the trees and noise of the stream. But there was a sound that was missing. Turning his head he looked right at the fox and studied it more closely. It was very skinny like it hadn't eaten in a long time and was starving.

"Where are all the other creatures? There are no birds or anything else around." Ryoga said setting down his pack.

"It's an empty forest for all but the plants and a few bugs." The fox replied looking steady at him. "Currently we are the only two here that I know of."

"So why not leave and go to a different place, seems everyone else has?" Ryoga said. "Though isn't strange for this forest to be without so many animals."

"It's my prison… I wonder if it has become yours as well." The fox replied.

"Prison?! Why would it be? What could a fox do that was so bad?" Ryoga returned in surprise.

"I was once a human. This is my punishment for failing my master." The fox said taking a seat in front of him.

"That wasn't fare! Because you couldn't complete the tasks your master gave you?!" Ryoga was surprised again by the fox. "I'm sorry. Now that I know that you where once human I should properly ask your name."

"Hacate. My name is Hacate Iris." The fox replied.

"Ryoga Hibiki. What task could have been worth turning you into a fox?" He asked giving the fox his full attention.

"As his servant I'm bound to complete all tasks he gives me. Punishment is absolute if we fail." Hacate the fox said. "I… was ordered to poison the food of my clan."

"Why? Why would he ask you to do that?" Ryoga asked clenching his fist. "What would give him the right?"

"A command to execute everyone was sent after I refused." Hacate said turning her head away.

"So he went and killed them. Did you try to stop him?" Ryoga asked. "I can't let someone like that get away with kill people."

"We got what we had coming. My clan had committed treason against him several times. We where put to the blade with reason." Hacate replied.

"It doesn't matter! No one has the right to kill another!" Ryoga shouted standing up. "I'll free from this place and that form."

"What?! He would only turn you into something as punishment for trying. He wields a great power that no one can match." Hacate said shock written on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll free you and bring justice to all he hurt. I can't let someone get away with killing people for any reason." Ryoga declared. "Now how do I free you from this place?"

"Please don't. You'll only cause yourself trouble for your self if you do this." Hacate cried in alarm. "Besides what makes you think you can break it. It's magic!"

"Trust me. Magic curses can be removed and I'll force that man to remove it from you." Ryoga replied with conviction in his voice. He was quickly interrupted by a sound coming from him own body.

"Growl…" both looked at Ryoga's stomach.

"Haha…." He chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "Guess it's time to eat. I'll make you something too."

"A man and his stomach." Hacate said under her breath as she watched Ryoga fish through his bag for items.

* * *

As always post your thoughts and ideas.


	2. Demon’s Fire – A Champion’s Challenge

**Mirror's Edge**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the character in this working besides the ones I create to forge the stories plot. Also I'm making no money from this. As such I have no gain in its creation other then the pleasure for writing it and words of guidance given though its reviews.

**Chapter 2**: Demon's Fire – A Champion's Challenge

* * *

"It's raining…" Said a young girl as she stared up at older girl in front of her. She had 'worried' written all over her face as she stood blocking the door of their cabin with her arms spread. "Mama won't be happy."

"Ika, I can't stay here and be babied any more. I need strength." Was the replied the older girl while looking down. She hefted a tattered bag onto her shoulder pushing way her white hair that reached her mid back.

"You're going to look at those books again! Mama said that it's **bad** magic!" Ika shouted as tears began to swell up.

"Mother doesn't understand… This is not **bad** magic. It's about seal and glyphs that channel the elemental forces into doing things. It's just spell circles on a much higher level." The older girl replied in a steady tone. "I know you don't understand yet sis but…"

"But!!! You! You used **blood**! Only bad magic would have you do something like that!" Ika said grabbing hold of the shirt of the other.

"Ika… The priests' and master magi's use there own blood in many rituals. They're not using glyphs but the same concepts hold true." The older one replied.

"But both are daddies died! Please stop Rene!" the younger one pushed clinging tightly to the other.

"Sorry…" was the only reply she got was the older girl became smoke vanishing into the air.

* * *

"Is it really her? What happened to her Miss Kaze?" Voiced a pudgy man as he set down a tattered bag next to the doorway.

"I can't say for sure… her energy patterns don't match at all. There the opposite of what they should be Mr. Yado." A soft light voice came from a woman dressed in a lab coat, looking over a bed that held a mostly covered body. All that could be seen of the person was their white hair. Most of her body was warped in linen.

"So will she survive? Those burns looked bad." Said a younger man as he entered the clinic behind Mr. Yado.

"She'll recover in no time. But that's not what we should be worried about. It's what she did to herself before she got those burns that's got me concern." Miss Kaze replied.

"What you mean?" said Mr. Yado

"My guess is she put some kind of symbols on her body but I don't know why." Said Miss Kaze. "She was covered from head to toe in red."

"Well that's it; she's not going to do that again. She is going to be restricted to regular studies. Not studying enchantment or old world magic." Mr. Yado said.

"Maybe her sack will let us see what she was doing." The younger man asked.

"Let's hope so Mr. Leo." Mr. Yado replied.

"Any other injuries besides the burns?" Mr. Leo asked.

"Deep cut in her right arm but only a light scare remain of that. She must have used a healing spell on it." Miss Kaze replied as she thought about it.

"I don't see how that would be related to the current problem." Mr. Yado stated with a humph.

"Well I may not be a master mage like you but the marks on her disappeared with a simple wipe a wet rag. I think it was blood; her blood since there where no animals bodies around." Miss Kaze replied. "But the markings weren't in any text book I've ever flipped through."

"What do you mean Miss Kaze? Surely you a priestess know the language of the elves." The pudgy man said. "They had to be written all over her."

"Yes I know it, but not a single marking on her body resembled it. There were no chants written. Just strange spell circles." Miss Kaze answered.

"When she's well enough we'll get her to spill the beans. For now let's check the site for some clues." Mr. Leo reasoned. "Besides she is going to be back here as soon as my sister gets through with her."

"Sis!" a little girl shouted running into the room.

"Ya you right… Miss Lori might kill her." Miss Kaze replied to Mr. Leo.

"Ika she'll be fine. Good as new in a month or two though she's got a bit of explaining to do." Mr. Leo said pulling a hand on the little girl.

"You're fools to think that you let her live…" A deep unearthly voice came from the girl in the bed. "This body is weak but it can connect to the pathways."

"You're awake? But how!? The woman asked in shock. "You should be out for at least another day."

"No it's not her!" Mr. Yado shouted pulling Miss Kaze away form the bedside.

"Her body still can be used as a gate." the voice form the girl shouted. A flash of flames came from the large mirror on the wall in the clinic; within seconds the entire place was consumed by fire.

* * *

"Wha! A dream?! Where am I...?" Ranma screeched bolting to his feet and looking around in alarm as if he was under attack. It was dark and damp. Checking himself he was relieved that his back pack was still with him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness as a thumping could be heard coming and it was coming closer. As it approached a light came as well did the smell of smoke. He stood there and watched as a giant bull like creature consumed in flames walking on its hind legs appeared within sight. It stood more then eight feet tall. Every tree it past burst into flames as it continued. Ranma just stared on in half shock. The monstrous creature came to a stop in front of him.

"What do we have here?" the fiery monster bellowed in a deep unearthly voice. It was in a language Ranma didn't know but some how he knew what it meant.

"Wha…?" Ranma replied taking a step back.

"I thought I killed all the humans around here. Guess I missed one." The beast said chuckling to its self in its strange language.

"That voice… It's the same one from the dream…" Ranma said jumping back a few feet to give himself some more room. "I take it was more then a dream then?"

"Humans sure are funny weak things. Wonder why there so many of them every where." The creature continued ignoring Ranma's comment. "Well I still need to find where that little white haired one went. Probably hiding under a rock somewhere near by."

"What are you doing here demon; what have you done to this area?" Ranma asked falling into a stance.

"Hmm… you act strange for a human. Why are you not running or scared?" The monster asked returning its attention to Ranma.

"Answer me!" Ranma barked "what are you doing here."

"You're not going to be fun…" The fiery bull said taking in a deep breath; then released a large fire ball from its mouth at Ranma. Ranma quickly dove to the side avoiding it. The beast lunched another volley at Ranma. Pushing off the ground Ranma did a back flip avoiding the blast again.

"Oh! This is a surprise. I never have seen a human move like that before. You must be some special breed of humans I'd heard about. Not like the other noisy ones from earlier." The Fiery beast said.

"That was nothing!" Ranma retorted taking his famous 'I'm just standing here' pose. "For what ever you did to the people in this area I'll make you pay for it."

"I take it back this might be fun after all." The monster chuckled. It stomped its left hoof into the ground causing the earth to rumble around them. Pillars of flames busted out of the ground forming a giant ring around them. "I hear that human's fight inside circles. I hope you don't mind if it not the same as what you fight in."

"I don't need a ring… but it matters not. I'll beat you anyway." Ranma replied in his usual smirk.

"Strange human you are, must be a very rare breed indeed." The monster said dropping on all fours and began to charge. "Here I come little human!"

Ranma leapt strait up and over the creature. Jumping twice as high as it was tall. As it passed under him he could feel the blistering heat of its fiery mane. In the air Ranma kicked off one of the branches of a burning tree. He rebounded to the ground away from the charging bull. Ranma rolled to the side after landing on the ground pulling up the 'soul of ice'; he throws several vacuum blades before having to dodge again into the air. The blades struck their intended target but seemed to cause only minor irritation as it ran passed. The flames grew around the beast as it stopped and turned around to face Ranma again.

"Humans are pitiful, they can't really do anything and when something attacks they die. More power! Ha! That girl wanted power and when I find her I'm going to show her that the true as a favor. Humans have no power." The fiery bull said while its flames continued to grow.

"I won't let you!" Ranma shouted back ready for the bull's next charge.

"You maybe stronger and able to dodge my attacks but your still a human, a weak little human." the bull retorted. "The only real fun one too."

"Well bring it if you're so tough. So far I haven't seen anything worth while." Ranma said in a mocking tone.

"Funny one to." The bull smirked before letting out a fierce roar and split into two. One stood up on its hind legs and the other began to charged at him.

"Oi too hot to get near him…" Ranma muttered to himself as he dodged to his right and then jumped into a passing tree as he ran around dodging. He bounded off another burning tree and aimed for another to open the distance again. The tree that he was just at exploded as a fire ball struck it. Ranma continued to play dodge for about five minutes before leaping into another tree not on fire yet.

"Not good…. I can't get close to this guy while he's blazing hot and range probably isn't going to work." Ranma thought to himself. Ranma soon realized he had more fire ball coming in on him. Quickly he lunched more vacuum blades to intercept them; causing the fiery bolts to explode as they collided. Landing in another tree he could see a group of burned cabins just outside the pillars of flames that encircled them. Vaulting from that tree he landed on another closer to the edge of the encirclement; all the while tossing more of his vacuum blades at the fiery storm that headed his way. Using the tree as a spring board he flew over the edge of the fiery wall. Landing he felt his feet sink into the ground. He had landed in deep hot mud; yanking one of his legs up and free he leaned back avoiding a fireball that came through the blazing wall of fire. His shoe didn't come up with his leg. Sinking deeper into the 'soul of ice' he cooled the mud until it was hard. Replanting this foot be ripped the other out of the frozen ground. His other shoe also stuck in the mud. Bounding through the wall came one of the bulls in full charge. Forcing Ranma to dodge away and then dodge again as the second bull came charging through the flames as well. Spinning around to see where both had gone he saw a small glimmer out of the corner of this eye. Jumping into the air, he again avoiding both charging bulls as he spared a glance to where he saw the gleam come from. It came form one of the burned buildings.

"Trying to run away now? I though you weren't afraid?" One the fiery bulls asked while the other chuckled.

"Na, I'm just trying to figure out a way to hit ya without getting cooked." Ranma spat playfully.

"Heh! Well sorry… but I like my human well done." The same bull replied standing back up on its hind legs. "I know you're probably tired; moving around like that for a human and all. I'd hate for you to die just because you where tired."

"I think you're the one who's tired. Splitting into two must be very draining." Ranma jibbed hopping the beast would unknowingly give him a clue on a weak point.

"You say funny things. I can't get tired like humans do. How about I give small rest so we can play some more." The fiery beast returned as it walked over to its double and becoming one.

"Fine, don't blame me when you still lose. Can't wait to pound ya!" Ranma replied in his arrogant tone. The bull just laughed clearly not worried about it.

"I'll come to kill you once this tree burned to ash." The bull said knocking a tree over and covering it in flames.

"Fine with me!" Ranma said bounding away towards the burned buildings.

"Heh.. Funny human!" the fiery beast commented to its self.

Ranma figured that he must have lucked out as the beast was giving him time to think of a way to beat it. Plus maybe there was something in these burned buildings that he could use to help him. Gaining sight of the what ever was shining from before he went to inspect it. A mirror sat mostly coved by what appeared to be scorched drapes. Lifting the badly burnt fabric aside he took a look at. In the mirror's reflection was not him but what looked like a doctor's office. The place was covered in flames but seemed not to burn. There where four people laying on the ground and one in one of the beds. Realizing it was the place from the dream he gasped in shock. Suddenly he heard a voice through the mirror coming form the person on the bed.

"I know it's not fair for me to ask you to do this. But please don't get hurt. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for bringing you into my trouble. Please… save me from my actions." The girl's voice asked in a pleading tone. After hearing her words something felt different inside of him. He couldn't place it but was determined to do something.

"Sure… Not that I have much choice." Ranma replied not sure if would be heard but now there was a damsel in distress and he could let that be. Well probably a lot more then just her. Everyone in the area needed saving from this thing he reasoned. Hearing the stomps of the approaching of the fiery nightmare, he slipped back into the 'soul of ice'. Suddenly everything around was covered in a thin layer of ice. After a few seconds small icy spikes began to form of the frost surfaces. Ranma jumped away from the area. Glancing around in slight surprise thinking some other monster had shone up. He then noticed the icy patch followed him perfectly. Icy spikes tracing his path and stopping around him. Passing it off as the girl did something to him and was not some attack.

"Maybe this was put down that fiery bull." Ranma commented under his breath turning is attention to the approaching creature.

"Your brake is over now human, time for some fun again." The bull stated spitting into two again. "Little cold over here is it not? Let me warm the place up."

"I think I have a new trick to show you. So bring it smoky!" Ranma shouted dropping into a stance. Focusing himself deeply into the 'soul of ice' he waited for the First fiery monster to come it him.

"Sound interesting… just don't die too quickly." The creature roared back as it began to charge while the other half lunched a volley of fire balls. Jumping over the incoming fire balls he let loose with a set of vacuum blades the ranged one. Landing he turned strait for the other bull that was closing in on him. Ranma focused his chi into the air around him cooling it as he waited for the beast to get in range.

"Hiryü Shöten Ha!" Ranma shouted as felt the heat from the fiery mass bearing down on him. Instantly a powerful torrent of wind ripped around the two halting the advance of the fiery mass. I was lifted into the air by the strong torrent. Ranma continued to hold his ground continuously supplying his cold chi to keep the tornado raging. The other bull fired off several more fire balls. None hit there target. They where torn apart as then entered the twister. The fiery bull in the twister yelped in pain as the chilled air screamed and thrashed around him cutting deeply into its body. Ranma watched as pieces broke off from it and became ashes in the swirling wind. With a might howl the beast's flames went out as the rest of its body broke apart. Suddenly a large blast occurred in the beast's torso releasing a large amount of small glowing spheres that quickly disappeared into the sky. Releasing the tornado he glanced over to where the other bull was.

"Very impressive, you most be the strongest human ever to do that. I have another trick for you." The bull replied a bit surprised at what the human just did.

"I'll take you down. But again you haven't seen anything yet. I'm just getting started." Ranma retorted full of confidence; as he began to plan out the next course of attack.

"All right here I go then; the only human to make show this ability." The Fiery bull yelled in a triumphant. Ranma watched as the monster sank into the ground. After a few seconds an earthquake hit toppling Ranma to the ground; soon after the ground where the creature sank into burst up revealing the creature in a new form. This time its burning flesh was replaced molten rock. Ranma smirked as he knew how to beat this new form if he could manage to take the heat.

"I was expecting a special attack but I don't mind if you choose a form that's easier to beat." Ranma taunted as he focused himself as deep as he could into the 'soul of ice'.

"Human can't break rock. Wind can't break rock either. Know your limits now human!" The monster returned charging forwards. To its surprise Ranma stood there as if he was just another tree to be knocked down. He just waits for it to come closer. Ranma jumped at the last second before the bull hit him. Just high enough where he could touch the creatures back. Focusing all the cold ki he could into his hands he planted them into the back of the bull as it passed under. Releasing the cold ki as it made contact, the effects where instant as its body cooled and hardened. The stone began to fall away revealing the burned flesh underneath and then it fell over. It lay on its side, flames gone as charred flesh broke away and crumbled.

"Impossible… Human…" The creature muttered before a strong gust blew through scattering it. On the ground in the remaining ashes of the fiery creature sat a red crystal about the size of his inner palm. Scooping up the crystal it began to pulse; letting out small amounts of light each time. The rhythmic pulsing reminded him of a heart beating. Bringing it up to his eyes he looked into the stone noticing a spark inside from which the pulsing came from. He felt a fait aura coming from the object as well. Feeling the presence out he some how knew it belonged to the white haired girl. The heavily charred skull of the bull rapidly cools at his feet.

"Ok now that's done what do I do…" Ranma asked out loud looking around as he stowed the crystal in his pocket.

* * *

"What? Just a moment ago..." Miss Kaze said as she awoke on the clinic's floor. Gaining her Barings she looked around and found the others doing the same. The place was like it was before. No flames in sight.

"What just happened?" Mr. Leo asked peering out through the window finding that everyone out side seemed to be getting back up form the ground as well. "Was that just a dream?"

"I think we where attacked by a demon… but this doesn't make sense." Miss Kaze replied.

"She's missing." Mr. Yado said pointing to the now empty bed that once held the white haired girl.

"Did the Demon take her?!" Miss Kaze asked turning to confirm that she wasn't there.

"No way, this is unreal." Mr. Leo replied bending down to check the small girl at his feet. Picking the girl up he found she was fine. "Ika is still out cold too."

"She'll probably be that way for a while after that brief scare." replied. A sudden crash was heard behind them.

"Ow! Dam thing!" Ranma shouted as he tumbled into the room through the mirror. He crashed into several of the machines as he landed. "Stupid mirror is a door… figures it would be something like that."

"How the…" Miss Kaze began to ask but stopped noticing one of the new comers legs where going into the mirror.

"Who are you…?" asked after taking in the sight.

"Oi first that fiery beast then this mirror. Hope she at least thanks me for taking care of that thing." Ranma said to himself as he stood up glancing back at the mirror. Turning his attention to the others in the room he began to scratch the back of his head. "Saotome Ranma, sorry about this."

"Fiery beast?" Mr. Leo asked.

"It was a bit of a pain but nothing I can't handle." Ranma replied sheepishly.

"What are you? Show your true form monster! I wont be deceived that easily." Mr. Yado announced pulling forth a wand.

"Whoa! I'm no monster!" Ranma put his hands up. "I just want to ask her to send me back."

"Send you back? Where is it you come from demon?" Mr. Yado continued with his wand at the ready.

"The girl in that bed over… there…" Ranma said pointing to the now empty bed where the white girl was before. "Umm, where did she go?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Miss Kaze said walking up to Ranma and placing a piece of paper on his head. It had some strange symbols written on it.

"What is this thing?" Ranma asked her. A few seconds went by and the three in front of him looked like they where expecting something to happen. "What?"

"So… isn't something suppose to happen?" Mr. Leo asked Miss Kaze.

"If he where a demon or some other kind of evil being yes." The woman replied with a questioning look, thinking on something.

"I'm no monster! I just beat the monster back in there." Ranma stated pointing to the mirror. Seemingly on queue the mirror cracked and the paper on his head fell off.

"Seems like he isn't the bad guy here then." Mr. Leo said.

"Ranma was it?" Miss Kaze asked still looking like she was in thought. "Please explain your side of this."

"Don't tell me just because some piece of paper didn't do anything you believe his lies." Mr. Yado exclaimed.

"Rene…?" The small girl in the Mr. Leo's arms whispered as she began to stir and wake up. Opening her eyes she looked up at the man holding her. "Uncle Leo? What happened? I think I had a scary dream…"

"Umm Ika, a big bad monster attacked and that guy over there says he beat it up and made it run away…" Mr. Leo replied trying to put it into terms she could understand. "But the monster took your sister so… now we have to go find the monster."

"Really? Why would the monster want sis? Did it take her because she did something bad?" Ika asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"No…" Ranma said loudly catching the attention of the four. "She had no intention of doing anything bad or causing pain. I know that. Else wise she wouldn't have asked me for help back there."

"You going to find the monster and get sis back?" Ika asked looking at Ranma questioningly; tears still in her eyes. Ranma gave her a firm nod.

"Of course! I'm Ranma Saotome the best there is." Ranma replied giving the little girl his confident smirk.

"I should take Ika back home then." Mr. Leo said before carrying Ika out of the Clinic.

"So Ranma you know she's going to expect you to find Rene now." Miss Kaze said once Mr. Leo and Ika where out of hearing range.

"I couldn't let her cry. Besides I need to find her anyway." Ranma replied crossing his arms behind his head. "Rene? Is her name then? The one with white hair and was in that bed."

"Yes, though you still haven't told us your side to this. You suddenly popped up right after everyone came back." Miss Kaze asked.

"The monster died back there on the other side of the mirror. It didn't take her anywhere." Ranma said as he looked at the empty bed. "I bet she's where I was before I got sent here. I'll need to somehow travel back there then... Though I don't know where here is or where the fortress is either."

"Fortress? So you're a soldier? How did you beat that monster with out any weapons?" Miss Kaze asked.

"No I'm not a soldier; I was just stopping there to…." Ranma replied. "Guess it would be a lot easier to explain if you knew to whys."

"Mr. Yado why not go study the site where they found Rene. I'll see to Ranma." Miss Kaze said walking over and picking up the tattered bag Mr. Yado had brought in. "Besides if his part in this is as it appears to me she might be indebted to him as will we all."

"Fine... but don't blame me when he kills you." Mr. Yado said as he stormed out of the clinic. The two gave a moment pause each watching his exit.

"My name is Kaze Fai. Please just call me Miss Kaze." Miss Kaze said to Ranma gesturing him to follow her. "What do you know of this land?"

"Nothing really; you guys don't have any strange law that I need to know about do you?" Ranma asked as they left the clinic. "What's in the bag?"

"Rene's things from where she was found. Let us go some where else. I need to study them and hear what you have to say." Miss Kaze replied. "As for laws here I wouldn't consider them strange since I do live here."

"Guess that makes sense." Ranma said as then walked up to a large building made of stone, without a roof. It reassembled a temple of some sort. There where several men in robes watching a few children play on the steps from a bench off to the side.

"This is the temple of Ba and Ni. The two keepers of this village." Miss Kaze said pausing to inform Ranma. They crossed through the temples grounds and come out the other side where a log cabin sat.

"So umm where are we headed then?" Ranma asked taking in the site.

"To the purest place in town, my home. It is warded against every kind of evil there is. So makes it the perfect place to get some one to tell the true." Miss Kaze replied. She turning around once they reached the cabin's door.

"Not that I'm going to lie or anything. But how is it going to make someone tell the truth?" Ranma asked as he stood next to her.

"The wards force you not to lie. Since lying is an evil thing to do. So sometimes I have parents stop by just to get the truth form a lying child." Miss Kaze answered as she opened the door letting them in.

"Wish I had something that had that ability to use on pops back home. He's always lying." Ranma said with a wishful sigh following her inside.

* * *

"Ranko… you still don't feel well?" The Great Mother asked watching the girl weave back and forth unsteadily as she went about her choirs before bed.

"I feel weak. I can feel that girl's presence still. I can tell you she's in the left wing top floor by the waterfall." Ranko replied turning to meet the dragon's gaze.

"Rest, finish it them later; Amnar will be here to help you tomorrow." Replied the Great Mother grabbing the girl's shirt lightly with her teeth; picking her up and setting her in the mound of hay at the wall next to the cavern's mouth.

"Mother!" Ranko protested as she was dropped on the hay stack.

"Bit slow tonight?" Carry asked as she came into the chamber paused then turned to the dragon. "Meya has the kitten in bed."

"Yes she still feels under the weather." The Great mother replied "Seems like Ryluk just dropped the answer to some of our problems right into our hands."

"Mother I should finish or I'll loose my bet with Carry and she'll make me do something embarrassing!" Ranko wined from the hay mound.

"Can it, little Red." Carry replied before turning her back to the girl.

"If I could use my powers I'd" Ranko shouted back but was cut off.

"**You'll what?** Be worth marrying off to some other house as a political gain?" Carry replied moving her hands and arms in a questioning gesture still with her back to the girl. Ranko grumbled in response.

"Carry, have you found something back at the temple?" The Great Mother asked. "Or is this late visit about something else?"

"Letting you know that a messenger just arrived from the Beninka Family. Something about marriage and removing a stain on your great family line…" Carry replied holding her head as if it where in pain.

"They think to remove a stain; that curious since they think them selves without." The Great Mother said placing the very end of her tail on top of Ranko. Pinning the girl down. "I'll hear the messenger in the morning."

"Give it up little Red." Carry smirked looking at pinned girl. Ranko seemed to fall asleep on the spot. "So when you want the rite?"

"Once I see the missing human boy and what his connection to this." Replied the Great Mother lifting her tail to let Ranko breath normally. "He's probably only another piece on the board in all of this."

"Ranko is clueless as usual about her reaction to the other girl. Still that cat girl is a special case too." Carry said walking over to the sleeping Ranko. "The treasure monger, Jeb also said something about how we should use the girls to get more…"

"Well actually I think I'll have you and Meya go and grab the candle holders and the Esa Cro'ma." The Great Mother replied laying down in front of the hay stack.

"So it's more then what I thought? Ok so what did I miss that would make you want to use the Esa Cro'ma?" Carry asked flopping back into the hay next to Ranko.

"Their heart beats are in sync among other things." The Great Mother replied. "And Amnar connection to the boy might be more then a simple passing gesture. She does smell human though apparently not fully any more."

"Ok while the girls play we'll get it together. I was hopping I could watch the two of them." Carry sighed rolling over. "I'm going to nap here tonight; that messenger looked slightly suspicious."

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

"Miss Kaze you there?!" Yelled Mr. Yado as he banged on the door to her cabin. It was late and you couldn't see with out the aid of a torch or lantern.

"Give me a second!" Miss Kaze hollered back setting down a book on the table. Glancing over to the couch she noted the Ranma didn't even stir once since he had fallen asleep there. She slowly got up and made her way to the door. Opening it she found that Mr. Yado held the remains of a book and what was left of a heavily melted knife in his left hand. Holding his wand in his right hand with a brightly burning flame he flicked it and the flame went out.

"I take it that you found something?" Miss Kaze asked stepping aside to let Mr. Yado in.

"Yes but I don't like what they imply though." Mr. Yado replied stepping in the house closing the door behind him. She lead him back to where the contents of Rene's bag where spread across the dining room table. "Well before I tell you what I found. Tell me about that Ranma."

"He's got quite the tale. But he is actually the supposed good guy in this." Miss Kaze said gesturing to the couch. "He killed the demon and recovered a crystal with a soul inside of it. From what he side it belongs to Rene."

"Rene's soul or a soul that belongs to her?" Mr. Yado asked as he studied Ranma sleeping form.

"Not sure. But I think we have a high level summoning going on here." Miss Kaze replied sitting back down at the table. "I found books in her bag that depict symbols used in the markings that covered her body."

"So then we add in blood and a demon attack. Not looking good for her. Think she's tried the warlock art of demon summoning? She could be punished by death if anyone got killed because of it." Mr. Yado asked with a serious tone.

"No I don't… though summoning yes. None of the books are about demons. Though demons are mentioned here and there as well as celestials. What is common in all the books is the theme of elemental forces." Miss Kaze answered flipping through one of the books. "Though I'll have to flip through the rest to make sure."

"The rest of the items here look like there just any other mage set to me. But when did she have a staff?" Mr. Yado said looking over the items that where spread out. The staff was very short about 1 meter in length and colored a light pink. At the top it had several groves carved in it waiting for something to be put in them. It wasn't a finished magic staff.

"It's enchanted to zap anyone that tries to use it…" Miss Kaze replied causing his hand to stop above it. "You think he might have championed her? Apparently if so he is going to be under some contract. It looks like the page has been torn out though that states it rules."

"If so then she has to repay him for it worth in one way or another else wise she'll be bound to him until she does. But that could only happen if she asked him to do such and of course he's have to agree." Mr. Yado replied continuing to look over the items. "So he really is just a human as he appears?"

"Yes. But he has strange abilities from the stories he told me. Seems he's from a far away place that I didn't even know existed. Have you ever heard of Japan?"

"No… Must be a backwater village in the eastern swamps, north of the dessert. We'll show him a map later so we can get him home then." Mr. Yado replied glumly "The Burned book was a tome on demon and other creature summoning and the melted metal was a ritual knife."

"So we know she tried to summon something. But she got a demon instead of what she wanted." Miss Kaze replied. "But then again she could have intended it to me a demon for all we know at the moment."

"The bigger questions that that need answers are why she did something like this and how did he get brought here?" Mr. Yado said pointing back to Ranma.

"How would a person from one area be brought to another in an instant? I don't know any spell like that." Miss Kaze asked setting down the book.

"Similar to a summoning ritual, though there are some differences. Two being you would have had some kind of connection to them or personal item and know there name." Mr. Yado replied picking up one of the other books on the table. "Though the only way that seems to make sense for this situation to work out is that another source sent him here."

"But if that where the case then someone else knew this was going to happen and sent him as a counter. Which also opens the possibility that where are more hands in this incident than we currently can see." Miss Kaze stated as she gave thought to the possibility.

"Think the likely hood of that is low though. I believe at the moment she tried to summon and beat a demon. A foolish action from a person that's a novice at best." Mr. Yado said flipping through the book he held. "This one is about the many mistakes done in a summoning rituals. She still seemed to make one."

"Mr. Yado is their other beings that control the elements like the gods?" Miss Kaze asked after reading the index of yet another book.

"The spirit of the elements is what you're referring to. There simply lesser fairies if you can really justify them as such. They would be the lowest level there is. The world is full of them. There smaller then dust or anything else you can think of. In essence they are the earth, wind, and sea." Mr. Yado informed as he glanced at the book she was looking at.

"Seems there are notes in this one; they're written in the boarder edge. It's in a script I don't know. Looks like the language of the druids." Miss Kaze said turning the book so Mr. Yado could see.

"No it isn't Druidic but in the language of dragons, Draconic and very clearly written too. It says; to demons the power of the elements; to Gods the power of impossibilities. 4.5.2 Esa Cro'ma." Mr. Yado read aloud.

"Esa Cro'ma? Does Rene know how to read this?" Miss Kaze asked flipping a few pages to find more notes on the side.

"The Language is taught to all magi. You can't cast much or get far if you don't know it. Same goes for Elven too. Master's only write books in Elven or Draconic as it is. So of course she would have been taught." Mr. Yado replied then pointed to a scribbling as Miss Yado turned the page again. "Though that one is written in Druidic over there."

"Ok then what does it say?" Miss Kaze asked studying the strange marks.

"I don't know. The druids like to keep there language out of the hands of everyone as much as possible. If Rene could read it I would be shocked and want to know the source she learned it form." Mr. Yado replied taking a closer look at it.

"Then she might not be the one that left the notes. But then who would know Druidic other then the druids then?" Miss Kaze asked looking to Mr. Yado questioningly.

"The only other person that it could be is long dead. So really no one I have any knowledge about." Mr. Yado replied as he thought about it. "Mr. Katana Geist was the only one. But we know what happened to him. Maybe he taught others but I wouldn't know of it if he did."

"So Rene's biological father then… she never met him so that's not a possibility either. Her real mother was sure loved too before that mess." Miss Kaze replied with a sigh. "Things just start repairing themselves and new problems threaten to cause more ruin."

* * *

Like always review and tell me what your thoughts are.

Wish to see something happen or have ideas send it to me.

It might appear if I like it enough.

Below are people's names and a light description. Slight spoiler on some.

* * *

**Nora 'Ranko' 'Shana' Ignis:** Ranko is a fake name. Shana is a name given to her by the spirits. She is a descendant of a red dragon.

**Rene 'Amnar' Geist**: Named after her mother. Amnar is a name give from the spirits.

**Mr. Yado:** A mage in Rene's village.

**Miss Kaze Fai:** A priestess and doctor in Rene's Village.

**Mr. Katana Geist:** Rene's Biological Father.

**Mrs. Rene Geist:** Rene's Biological mother.

**Mr. Leo:** uncle of Ika and Rene. Brother of Miss Lori.

**Miss Lori Luna:** Ika & Rene mother. Sister of Mr. Leo.

**Ika Luna:** Step sister to Rene. Daughter of Miss Lori.

Languages

Draconic

Elven

Abyssal


	3. Note

Note: I'll be shipping out in a few days. So for several months I won't be able to see a computer. The current chapter is still being worked on and I do have plans for long term plot. I will update when I can after I get back and able to finish it.


End file.
